


alternative Valentine' day

by hoshino9697



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshino9697/pseuds/hoshino9697
Summary: 如果所有人不再是sailor戰士，星野與阿兔就會在一起嗎？





	alternative Valentine' day

**Author's Note:**

> 意云：選擇性的  
> 在英美的同人作品中，指為平行世界的作品。  
> 角色脫胎自原作，可是背景設定與原作迥異。  
> 在《alternative Valentine》中，與原作的最大差別是各人只是普通的學生，  
> 不用背負戰士的身份和責任。

我喜歡你。」

阿兔「驚訝得一雙妙目睜大，櫻桃色的嘴唇訝異地張開。

「前輩……請你……請你收下我的心意。」

隔壁班青井怜生彎著腰，高高舉起蕾絲包裹的漂亮禮盒，不敢抬頭。

阿兔不知道那前輩的名字，只見他有些手足無措地把禮物接過，輕聲道謝後匆忙離開眾人焦點所在的位置。

怜生摀住嘴巴顫抖，阿兔正想上前說點什麼時，在側等候的數名少女已經走到怜生身邊，數人輕拍怜生肩膀，圍在一起喁喁細語。

阿兔自覺與怜生尚非熟稔，她尚有其他友人在旁，用不著去安撫她。阿兔從裙兜裡掏出一塊巧克力來吃，轉身返回自己的課室去。

香甜的味兒徘徊在口腔裡，久久不散，阿兔暗自慶幸難得早了起床早出門，好來得及去買點零食來吃。不過這一盒Meiji Meltykiss可真矜貴，整所店子裡的巧克力幾乎被搶購一空，老闆娘見阿兔是老主顧，才把一盒她準備自己吃的賣給阿兔，還好那是阿兔喜歡的草莓味。怎麼巧克力會賣光呢？害得她不能再買更多。老闆娘一向以存貨充足見稱，應該不會這麼快賣光吧。

不過，奇怪的事倒不止這一樁，遲鈍如阿兔也不得不納悶，這天在學校的氣氛與平日大大不同，分別在哪裡她卻說不上來，只是上課前熱絡的交談被詭異的空氣分散了，男男女女沒有互相嘻笑打鬧，換來男生與女生分別聚在一起，女生們更是明顯的在說悄悄話不停，到底發生什麼事了？

更奇怪的事還在後頭。回到課室，阿兔啞口無言地盯著三幢高高的巧克力「山」。顯然學生桌的設計不足以負荷堆積如山的巧克力，任憑墊底的巧克力排列得如何井然有序，上方的巧克力仍有倒塌之虞。

「欸，我早就料到會有那麼多的，不過我怎樣把自己的放上去呀？」

「美奈子！」來人在垂肩金髮繫上紅色蝴蝶結，正是在中學時代因為老是遲到而碰頭相識，卻直到高中時才跟阿兔同校同班的愛野美奈子。她在學校廣佈線眼，學校裡的八卦盡皆逃不出她的掌心，正好可以解開阿兔腹中疑團。「喏，今天大家怎麼了？這些巧克力，到底是什麼回事？」

美奈子退後數步，用「原來阿兔是史前恐龍的轉生」的目光瞪著她。

阿兔噘嘴。「到底怎麼了？告訴我呀！」

美奈子想大笑出聲，卻嗆到了咳嗽不斷。

「你不說就算了，我找亞美問去。」阿兔心想，成績驕人優異的超級高材生，哪裡有事瞞過她呢？

「阿兔你真的不知道嗎？」清秀臉孔的短髮少女不由得反問，使得歷年來所有科目皆是滿分的女學生驚呆，這號表情值得錄入《十番高中紀念特刊》了。

「亞美告訴我哪。」覺得被玩弄的阿兔氣鼓鼓地問，該不會連溫柔善良的亞美也欺負她的。

「今天是女孩子的大日子，更是情侶的大日子！」真琴滿臉憧憬的接話。她的料理針黹樣樣俱精，可惜身材太高而令男人望而卻步，升上高中之後她被同班的三位明星偶像迷倒，不再傾慕學校裡的前輩了。「可惜今天three-light沒回校上課。」

「呵呵，我倒知道今天有一位成員會抽空上課。不管怎樣也好，學校也不會代他們處理那些情人節巧克力的嘛。」美奈子神秘兮兮悄聲說。

「等一下，你說今天是情人節？」阿兔瞠目結舌。

「阿兔，你真的不知道嗎？」三人異口同聲提問。

阿兔晃了晃腦袋，兩條辮子仿如絲帶般舞動。

真琴坐在自己的位子上，托腮輕嘆。「難怪阿兔不知道的，她還沒有喜歡的對象。」

亞美對戀愛的事沒轍，她茫然地問：「總是聽阿兔說某君帥，某君酷，莫非她都不是喜歡他們？就像遊戲機中心的元基哥哥呢？」

美奈子擺出一副情場老手的口吻，左手叉腰右手搖動食指。「這方面亞美可就不懂了，觀賞用的和真心喜歡是不同的嘍。」

真琴恍然大悟。「原來阿兔喜歡的是那個……那個元基哥哥的朋友，叫地場什麼的？他們一見面就吵起來呢。」

阿兔受不了地大吼：「天下的男生死光了我也不會喜歡他！根本是他想找人吵架！」

亞美語重心長地勸說：「既然阿兔沒有喜歡的男生，可以省下交往的時間去溫習課業了。你們都知道今年我們是高一生……」

阿兔輕聲地嘀咕：「誰說我沒有喜歡的男生？」

真琴心細，聽到了阿兔的低語，忙問：「阿兔有喜歡的男生了？是誰？」

「我……」阿兔的俏臉驀地漲得通紅，其實她倒沒想到自己是否喜歡 對方的，不過是對方老是纏住她。恰巧數天前他對她告白了，之後卻沒來上課，害她沒法釐清自己的感覺。此時衝口而出的宣言，最張皇失措是她自己了。

「真琴、阿兔、亞美！聽說現在有一個three-light的成員返回學校上課，我們可以把巧克力親自送給他了！」剛才匆匆跑出課室外，美奈子急促地跑回來，興奮地高叫。

「真的？我也要去看！」真琴二話不說就隨同美奈子急奔。

「真是的，明明都只是同學，待會不是也會見到嗎？亞美也那麼想吧？」阿兔沒好氣的說。她回頭看，卻見亞美在書包中掏出一盒包裝精緻的禮盒。「亞美……你也送巧克力？」

亞美把頭壓得低低的，囁嚅著說：「他們會回來的話，我現在先不用出去了。不過，到底回來的是誰呢？」

阿兔的心「呯呯」亂響，她伸手入裙兜中，握緊最後一塊的巧克力，埋怨自己的嘴饞。心念一轉，那塊巧克力不是自己親手造的，送給他的話多沒誠意，別說他有那些堆好幾個人才搬得動的巧克力山，怎麼會吃那一小粒巧克力呢？

雖然對自己說「我喜歡你」的是他，可是以他的身份地位何愁沒有女朋友？或許他只是想戲弄自己而已；也可能因為不是他的擁躉，破壞了他令所有女生都迷上自己的「宏大」理想。阿兔自忖並不悲觀，有的沒的胡思亂想實不合她的性格，告白的不是自己，胡思亂想個什麼勁？阿兔慌了，怎麼想起他的時候，不由得會舉止失常手足無措？難道她要變成另一個人麼？所以自己對待他的態度老是不由自主的，亂七八糟得自己也討厭自己……

怎麼辦？不敢去見他了。人群逐漸湧入課室，阿兔督促內心更加堅強，卻忘了可能性只有三份之一。

「夜天！我要送你巧克力！」  
「夜天君！請你接受我的巧克力吧！」  
「夜天！夜天！」

不是他麼……原本以為自己會釋然的，豈料胸口被無形腫塊堵住了，阿兔悶悶不樂了一整天。

～＊～＊～＊～

下課的鐘聲早已過去，踏著輕快腳步的學生零星地分散在路上，卻多是有影皆雙。阿兔形單影隻的在商店街徘徊，偶而瞟向櫥窗的各式貨品，百無聊賴卻不想歸家去。

大家都重色輕友！阿兔恨恨地想，大家都丟下她找喜歡的人去了，遺下了她獨自一人，其實自己也可以去找的呀……阿兔用力搖頭，她才沒有把「色」與那人聯想在一起！

「誰喜歡他來著……」阿兔喃喃自語。

「喔！寂寞地孤身在情人節逛街嗎？男朋友呢？」此時此刻，阿兔最不想聽到的聲音適時冒出，縱使是白費力氣她也暗地裡埋怨命運之神的作弄。阿兔對這人總是自以為是的搭話不勝煩厭，難以想像為何親切友善的元基會有如斯朋友。

「不用你費心。」阿兔瞟了來人一眼，即嘴角上揚。「你自己也只有一人呀！」

「那些女孩子都被我推卻了，我可不像你。」比阿兔高一個頭的男生挑眉睥睨她。「不過你送巧克力的話，哪會有人會收呢？除非你是送給那些沒有人會送的男生。」

阿兔不怒反笑，笑瞇瞇的得意起來。「我想送我對象吶，他收到的巧克力比賣巧克力的店更多呢。」

「哈哈……我跟你說，吹噓也要經過考量，也要切合實際。」地場雙手抱胸地嗤笑。「你把巧克力給我，免得你今年內沒送人沒面子。我看你是元基的朋友，勉為其難收下好了。」

「誰說要給你了，當然要給我喜歡的人！」

～＊～＊～＊～

「我回來了！」餘下的零用錢也花在手中的巧克力材料上，阿兔只能埋怨自己一時衝動，受不了地場衛的挑釁。二月十四日已經過了大半天，如今才找大明星親手把巧克力送給他，談何容易？

「阿兔！你朋友來找你，我叫他在你的房間裡等你哦。」育子媽媽回道。

朋友？美奈子她們各自為了自己的戀情而努力，不可能來找她的說。不過姑勿論是誰也好，此人也會阻延她造巧克力的時間，並會受到月野兔內心的咒罵。

臥室的門沒關上，從窗外裏射進來的橘黃色的斜陽，身影背光下看不清楚容貌。

「是誰啊？今天我沒空……」阿兔看到房中人時呆掉了，做聲不得。

「唷～你在忙什麼啊？難道想去找我嗎？」星野放下逗弄黑貓露娜的手站起來。

給他猜中了一半，阿兔掩飾漲紅的臉頰，側身放下書包支支吾吾。「你……你怎麼會在這裡？」

笑嘻嘻俊臉湊近。「收巧克力啊。」

「誰會送給你？」

星野不答，嬉皮笑臉地傾前身子伸手。

「你怎麼肯定我一定會送你？」阿兔沒好氣。

「情人節是女孩子送巧克力給自己喜歡的人的日子啊。」一派理所當然的模樣。

「沒見過那麼自大的人。」他的臉皮有幾丈厚啊？

「就讓你開眼界吶。」笑意暗淡下來，星野猶豫了片刻之後，不由得問道：「你真的不打算送嗎？」

怎麼這人老是面不紅耳不赤的去問這種令人不好意思的問題？「呃……」

「既然你見識過了，那我走了。」與其說星野在笑，倒不如說他擺出職業臉孔更貼切，嚇得阿兔慌忙抓住星野的胳臂，掏出裙兜裡的巧克力塞入他的掌心。

星野定定地盯著巧克力打量，仿佛視線暫離便即隨風而逝。

阿兔俏臉通紅，低低地咕噥：「我其實也買了材料來造的，不過我今天才知道今天就是情人節啊！哪裡來得及了？再說啊，光是學校裡就那麼多人送你，我送不送也沒所謂了，不是嗎？」

棱角有致的手撕破包裝紙，微帶顫抖的手指把巧克力放入嘴裡，不失流暢。

阿兔屏住呼吸，艱難的吐出問句：「好吃嗎？」

問的真蠢！幾乎整包巧克力也落入自己的胃袋，不是自己親手弄的就沒意義了。他會懷疑那是出於禮儀才送的麼？

電光火石的一瞬間天旋地轉，阿兔只覺雙腳浮空，飄飄然的渾然不知身在何方。待得回過神來，才意識到巧克力的味道從糾纏的唇舌間傳過來，洶湧而至的刺激和羞澀掩沒不了滿腔的心醉神迷。仿佛過了一個世紀，阿兔半瞇起眼簾，呈現出的是不能再貼近的臉，星野的丰神俊美變得不真切。

「你自己覺得怎樣？」

阿兔怕自己的臉頰快熟透了，她避過把她的靈魂吸走的深邃眼神，嗔道：「被你的口水化淡了，嚐不出味道來……」

瞇起一雙藍眸，星野的聲音裡也釀上了巧克力：「可我覺得甜，甜到膩了。」

櫻唇噘起。「因為你先吃。」

偏中性的嗓音帶點沙啞，低沉下來：「不，因為你……」

歡欣喜樂充滿了胸腔，樂不可支的星野抱起阿兔轉了好幾個圈。

沒轉圈前已經樂昏頭了，阿兔只得嬌喘著：「我昏了，別轉。」

「以後你昏了，可以靠著我的肩膀。」

「誰稀罕了？不害臊！」

星野傾身上前，湊近阿兔耳邊呢喃：「我們……之後做什麼好呢？」

佔據東京大小街道犄角旮旯的俊臉，此刻被一個枕頭丟中了。

～＊～＊～＊～

「我知道今天是什麼日子，你那古板的老爸由我來應付好了。」

「媽媽！」

「星野君是嗎？我家阿兔拜託你多多照顧了～」

「媽咪瞎扯什麼！我跟他出去吃飯而已。」阿兔又羞又急，不多說半句就拉著星野的胳膊就往外走。

緊緊纏繞的手指黏合得沒有絲毫縫隙，猶如天下間再大的阻力也分不開他們倆。肩並肩地在黃昏的街道上漫步，

「今天是情人節，怎麼你不用工作？那些情人節的特備節目呢？」

回想連日來的趕忙，星野下意識抬手輕輕按眼睛下方，唯恐化妝糊了被看出來，嘴裡卻輕鬆地回道：「早就錄影好了。」

「不怕被狗仔隊發現？」藍眸迅速轉動察看四周，阿兔為恐自己顧慮成真。

漫不經心的大明星，笑瞇瞇地瞧著剛成為他戀人的女孩。「我對全世界說『我愛你』，如何？」

阿兔赧然地別過臉。「我才不像你不要臉！」

「我穿了校服吶。」

「別人都知道你是哪所學校啦。」

脫了外套，星野得意地揚起臉。「不就行了？」

「怎麼行？不就是一樣哪。」

星野收歛起嘻皮笑臉，眼神中流露出發自內心的認真。「沒法子，與你有關的事我就會糊里糊塗。」

「你也是這樣？」不假思索就自口中溜出，阿兔來不及摀上嘴巴。

「大概是太珍惜了，第一次那麼珍惜一個人，也想更了解更親近，不知如何是好。」

原來大家的想法和憂慮一樣的吶。阿兔闔上眼瞼，滿心甜蜜地蹭上星野的肩膀，心道：「有你在，我們一起手牽手走下去。」

夕陽把倆人的影子拉得長長的，步調一致的重合分不清你我。


End file.
